Chapter 15
This is Chapter 15 from the manga series, Namaikizakari. Chapter Summary Flashback: Looking at a basketball magazine, young Shizuka said that Shou is really tall so when he becomes a high schooler, he must definitely learn how to do a slam dunk. Playing his console game, Shou said that he won’t because it will make his hand hurt. Shizuka scolded him that it will be a waste so practice it and if it is Shou, he absolutely can become someone who can grab the ball with one hand. Shizuka mentioned how he kept on eating everyday as if his stomach is going to break but in the end, he didn’t grow a bit taller. Shou said that destroying his stomach is bad for he’ll just puke everything. End flashback. Shizuka thinks that Shou is very tall and runs fast. Even if he is always half-hearted, he always stands in the center of the team and always leaving him behind. He’s at the same age as him and someone he grew up with, and he ought to have already surpassed him. Shou asks Shizuka when he knew Yuki. Shizuka asks, ha? The audience is surprised over Shou’s slam dunk. Yuki wonders when he learned that but compared to that, right now isn’t the time to say nonsense things. While running through the court, Shizuka asks why he has to tell him each and everything. Shou tells him that he’ll say this first. “That person is mine.” While thinking of not wanting to lose, Shizuka thinks that it is unexpected for Shou to talk about a girl during a game and his expression suddenly became lukewarm. usually it is indifference The captain passes the ball to Shizuka but to his surprise, Shou intercepts and steals the ball. Then, Shou manages to score. There is 10 minutes more in the game with Misuzu leading by 70-65. Abe is talking about how Shou is doing in the game but Misuzu’s cheerleaders are too loud for him. It made him angrily shout for them to shut up. Yuki tells him not to let their deafening sound suppress him for it is important to keep one’s cool. Yuki thinks that there is only 10 minutes left and thanks to Shou, the difference has now become only 5 points but.. Shizuka asks Shou if he is quite tired already for he is using his hand to support his knees. Shou asks isn’t he the same for that thing sticking on his forehead is already sticking on his crotch. Shizuka is shock for the bandage is already on his shorts because of his sweat. As Tonomura exclaims that they get another goal, Yuki is worried since everyone is already gasping. The coach says that everyone is probably very tired especially Shou because at the start of the fourth quarter, there are three players guarding him so they aren’t able to score smoothly. He is also against replace him since it would be unfavorable to the game’s progress and he would absolutely say, ‘Huh?’ The Ryohoku students and players are tense as Misuzu’s cheerleaders start shouting for Misuzu to go straight ahead, burn, burn, Misuzu. The others find their voices louder and it is already the critical moment with 3 minutes left. Then, there is only 2 minutes and 30 seconds left. Yuki thinks that this kind of cheering, is not only good because the voices loud. She had said so many times, during the game, what is most important is to be calm in judgment. Then, they were shock when Yuki stands up and starts cheering for Ryuhouku to ‘burn’, ‘go straight’ and ‘gambatte’. The Misuzu cheering squad wonder if that is Ryuhoku’s manager. While desperately cheering them on, Yuki thinks for them to absolutely not lose, and she decided not to tolerate a loss. She also realizes her limited vocabulary during the cheers and plans to look for a cheering quotation book after going home today but for now, she’ll just use those three words. Then, the senpai-s are surprised when Rina Lena is also cheering with Yuki. Soon, the everyone is cheering for their respective teams instead of it being just a one-sided cheering for Misuzu earlier. Shou mutters that this is bad, she’s too cool. Then, Shou scores. Yuki thinks that she knows one thing, she definitely likes Shou who would grab the ball as if his life depended on it so please, absolutely do not give up. Shou steals the ball and passes it to Shouji. As Shou crashes into the benches, Shouji poses for a three point shot. Everyone wait in anticipate with hopes that it will go inside the basket so that they will be tied. From three seconds to one, the ball bounces off the ring. Pfft! Game over with Misuzu winning with 78 vs Ryuhoku’s 75. And once again, they lost to Misuzu. Shizuka passes by Shou and calls him an idiot, for it would be better if he seriously did that earlier. And once again, they weren’t able to attain their goal. In the locker room, Shouji bangs the wall with his fist in frustration. Amamiya whines that they’ve lost to Misuzu again. Tonomura says that they’ll have a special training tomorrow. While massaging Amamiya’s shoulders, Abe says that it is quite unfortunate when it is quite rare for Yuki to cheer them on. Yuki gloomily says ya. She nervously thinks that people must have thought that she is overly excited and why did it become like that since Kido also saw it. Then, her thoughts are interrupted when the others where Shou is because they didn’t see him after reflection time. Someone angrily shouts that his things are also gone and he definitely went home ahead. Another one asks if he is being difficult again that he will quit the club again. They decide to call him up. Shou picks up the phone but immediately hangs up. Walking around the stadium, Yuki wonders if he really planned to leave without telling them though there is a high possibility that he is sleeping somewhere. Everyone had already left but she decided to look around a bit. She is worried that he’ll quit the club again like someone said. Then, she spots Shou by the stairs. She asks him why he is staying at this place. Shou says that her voice is quite awful that he thought it is someone’s mother. Yuki thinks that she was careless for she forgot to bring some throat spray. her voice is still probably hoarse from shouting earlier She tells him that everyone is looking for him so what is he doing at this place. He tells her that he is changing the shoelaces. He explains that it is because he always didn’t change it, so after today’s game, it became messed up/wrinkled. She tells him that it isn’t necessary for him to immediately do it, so quickly go home. He says that they’ve lost and he had quickly broken the promise. She remembers him telling her that he won’t lose to someone again so believe in him. He tells her that he thought that he can tie it but in the end, he failed, and it is regretful that it is a three point difference. Even if he did his best, in the end.. Yuki calls out to him and asks him if he is an idiot. The words ‘I won’t lose to anyone’, does he think that she would quote him word for word and treat everything as real. She tells him that after that game, there are still many others so it is basically impossible for him not to lose any. And, when he said, ‘do not lose again’, doesn’t it mean ‘upon becoming determined, I won’t lose again to anyone’, so-- Then, to Shou’s surprise, Yuki is crying. She turns around and wipes them. She continues to say that even if he didn’t win, it isn’t at all ‘losing’ (for he only has to forever not give up). Yuki thinks it is no good for her spirit has loosened up after the game. cannot act very calm and everything Shou tells her that he’s quite startled to death that she suddenly cried. Yuki denies it by saying that an eyelash had poked her eye. Tossing a small towel on her head, Shou says, ya, sorry, thank you. He tells her that he’s going home for he’s hungry. Yuki thinks that there’s no need for him to say sorry, for when she was searching for him, she is always thinking what she will do if he leaves that kind of foolish note again I’m going to temporarily rest from the club, and what if she cannot find him this time, so she is a bit afraid..so..so.. She recalls Shou saying that he’s changing his shoe lace. She thinks that she’s really very happy that he is already looking towards the future. At the train, Shizuka is thinking over how he praises Shou for being tall when they were young, and how Yuki took care of his bump and cheered them on. He recalls telling Shou, “It’s great, Shou.” seems to be about how lucky Shou is. Then, the couple is walking silently home. Yuki thinks that in the end, he isn’t that noisy like before and for him to be like this, she can say that it is scary and unnatural. She thinks that she is mistaken, for it is only because it isn’t expressed on his face, but actually it is regret. Then, she looks away and offers her hand. She says, ‘here’ to Shou. Shou asks what, she wants money. She says no, his hand, didn’t he say that he wanted to hold hands on the way home. He tells her to forget it, and she is quite reckless today. While her heart is beating, Yuki is telling herself that holding hands is nothing but a small thing, and thinking about it, it is not worth mentioning that with her younger brothers.. Shou pats away her open palm and says that because he is very infuriated, he doesn’t want to hold hands today. Yuki angrily tells him okay already, quickly hold hands. Shou asks her if it is okay that her voice now sounds like some old gramps. He is surprised when Yuki grabs his hand. Pointing to the bus stop, she tells him that it is only at that point, after around 20 steps, she’ll quickly him let go of his hand. She gets irked when he says that he’s really infuriated. He looks at her and says, “Always feel..that I’m the only one who is liking you more and more.” This made her blush. She looks away and thinks how he can casually come up with that conclusion. “For today, the one who really wants to hold hands..is probably me, right.” He tells her that her hand is perspiring too much. Yuki tells him to shut up and quietly walk. Navigation Category:Chapters